1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gamma correction circuit, and to a display apparatus, e.g., a TV set or a PC (plus) monitor, comprising such a gamma correction circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of gamma correction is well known, as the gamma at the camera side does not exactly match the gamma of a CRT display. When LCD display devices are used, a gamma correction is also required as the LCD gamma is far stronger than the gamma at the camera side, so that the camera gamma should be augmented by a correction gamma in order to compensate the LCD display gamma.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,524 discloses a gamma correction circuit for use at the camera side. It has not less than 8 transistors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,658 shows a gamma correction circuit for use with an LCD display. The gamma correction circuit is rather complex and has no less than 13 transistors.